Suspect One
by Scully22
Summary: Olivia's POV... she explains the events that take place during an investigation of a suspect Jamie Garet in the interrogation room... EO


**Chapter 1**

I don't why this has happened. I don't know how. It just… did. And to be perfectly honest, it wasn't what I had ever expected.

It all started out in an interrogation room. Elliot, myself, and our leading suspect were all in the same room. Today was an energized day for me, I had been enjoying time with my partner, finishing all my work promptly, and interrogating prior suspects intensely. It _was_ a good day.

Once Elliot showed the suspect in, I followed. Elliot sat next to the suspect, Jamie Garet, while I stood, leaning against the tinted glass window. Jamie seemed pretty confident. Even then I felt he was innocent, but I knew not to illustrate any sign of that, and let the evidence in front of me make my final decision.

But, stupidly, I hadn't been listening. My mind had drifted and I soon realized that the conversation that had been playing out in front of me had ceased. I shook out of my day dream and looked at Elliot with wide-eyes, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Elliot gave me one of his concerned looks, without saying a word I knew he was questioning my abilities. I simply shook my head and turned back to Jamie. I pulled away from the wall and walked to Elliot's side of the room, "So, Jamie, you say that you were in the park chasing another man who you had seen steal a woman's purse…" I was skeptical about that.

"Yes, and I'm telling the truth! If I could only find the woman whose purse was stolen, she would account for me. I told her I'd get her purse back. And if it weren't for Mr. Amazing here, I would have caught him…" Jamie rolled his eyes at Elliot, I couldn't help but smile. While he had spoken I had moved back across the room, I tried to hide my smile from Elliot.

It didn't hit me till afterward, but I realized that the room had become quiet. And, most embarrassingly, I realized I had been smiling at Elliot and he had been smiling back.

My train of thought was interrupted by Cragen's fist against the glass. I turned and walked out of the room, Elliot pointed at Jamie to stay, then followed me.

"What's going on in there?" Cragen asked a bit steamed.

"What do you mean?" I was a bit confused, the interrogation seemed to be going well.

"Just…look… just… get the information we need and hurry up!"

I looked up at Elliot once Cragen had stormed off and out of eye distance down the hall.

"What do you think is wrong?" I wondered. Elliot shrugged his shoulders, then nodded back at the room.

I probably need not say this but while I stepped back into the room where Jamie was, Elliot softly placed his hand on the lower part of my back, escorting me in gently. I couldn't help but turn back toward him with a smile. He impressed me.

Elliot and I had received information that we were to take this interrogation slowly again, according to Huang that was the best way to deal with Jamie.

There were many things about Jamie that confused me. Some of the smartest rapists made sure not to touch or even look at me in any sexual way, but Jamie didn't stay behind those barriers. And the rapists that did break those barriers were usually mentally instable, but Huang assured that he was alright so far.

All I had done was simply crossed my legs, I had on my normal attire, nothing too revealing but still Jamie couldn't help himself. The minute he put his hand on my knee I twisted his arm a back behind him, if it weren't for Elliot I probably would have broken his arm.

Elliot pulled me off, having to use more force then I think he thought he would have. He pushed open the door and pulled me out of the interrogation room.

"Are you ok?" he asked with more concern then anger, which surprised me. I simply nodded my head at his question.

"Why don't you sit out here for a little bit, just watch and take a break," he suggested to me. I nodded, bowing my head down a little. Again surprised by my partner, I felt his fingers lightly touch the bottom of my chin. He pulled my head up softly until my eyes met with his.

"Your ok?"

I smiled warmly then watched as he walked back into the room.

**TBC  
**


End file.
